Stop it All!
by Edward left me here
Summary: This is a story about Bella and Edward and about the unsual circumstances they meant in. What would happen to you if you were a failure to your familey? What would happen to you if you had no one left? Well this is what happend to them OOC/AU all usual pp
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I sat alone in my dorm room, tears streaked down my face and make-up stained my shirt. The sofa was lumpy and the broken arm rest was digging into my back. The floor creaked and the door handle jiggled. I stiffened at the sound.

"Come on Bella, open the door." I stayed silent and unmoving on the sofa. I didn't dare breathe. I was scared that even the slightest movement would open that door, and let in the person who put me in my own personal hell.

"Are you going to open the door or not?" He sounded angry, this was not good. _He _was not good when he was angry. I could tell he was pacing outside, by the sound of heavy footfalls on the other side of the door.

"You will talk to me, I'll find a way. You can't stop me." I swallowed and watched the door. It was old, he could break it down if he wanted to, and it would be no trouble for him. I heard a fist pound against the door, and I jumped. My thoughts betrayed me, telling him my weakness. I heard another softer thud against the door.

"You will talk to me tomorrow, Bella, it's inevitable." The retreating footfalls signaled safety. I let out the breath I had been holding ever since he started waiting outside that door three hours ago.

I slouched down and into the couch, and put my hands over my eyes, trying to stop the tears that had gathered in my eyes form coming out. I wondered how it had ever come to be like this. I sighed and said to myself

"I wonder if it's hopeless. What would happen if I disappeared? What would happen if I just vanished right now? If I was alone then I couldn't hurt anyone and no one could hurt me." If I just gave up then I'd be free of this misery.


	2. Giving Up Bella

Chapter One

Giving Up - _Bella_

"_Are you are_ all right, Bella?" I looked up at Lissa, she sat next to me in my Accounting class. Lissa and I weren't friends we just sat next to each other in class and occasionally talked about the weather and other pointless things. I gave her one of my many excuses for looking depressed all the time.

"Of course, it's just that I broke up with my boyfriend recently and it really upset me." I saw a look come over her face, and all I wanted to do was roll my eyes. It was true that I had broken up with my boyfriend, Jake. I was scared of him, his threats made me want to run and hide. I couldn't hide though, I was a Swan girl, and Swan girls don't hide form anything.

"Their all dogs, but just you wait, Bella, you'll find the right one someday." Lissa was always happy, I gave her a small smile to show that I appreciated her help. I saw Lissa slowly drift away, and I couldn't blame her, who wants to talk to someone who won't talk back?

All I could think about was Jake. Jake and my ex-roommate Gina. Now that was something I wasn't expecting. I come back to the dorm after work expecting a no welcome. Instead I got something very different. I got to see my boyfriend and roommate in my room making out on my bed. I can still feel the sting of my tears. I came into the room; they were too wrapped up in each other and my blanket to notice me.

"How long?" was all I asked. They didn't answer, or didn't hear me, or maybe they just didn't care. I flipped on the light switch. "So were you ever going to tell me?" they broke apart at the light and the harsh tone of my voice. "Or were you guys just going to keep sneaking around behind my back?" they looked guilty, as well they should. "Or better yet, were you" I pointed to Jake "Going to spring it on me and act like its all good. Like you didn't just totally screw me over!"

I saw Jake try to move and say something. "No, I don't want to hear it. Long before you were my boyfriend you were my best friend and this is what I get." He looked down. Gina still sat motionless on my bed. "Well screw you all." I looked at Gina. "By the time I get back I expect your stuff to be out of here."

I stormed out of the room having no idea where I was going to spend the night. I wasn't really friends with anyone, and my parents well…never mind. I decided to sleep in the Milligan Hall lounge, no one uses it anyway. The couch was even worse than the one in our dorm. I got no sleep that night; I was too angry and sad to even contemplate sleep.

That was two nights ago, I was forced out of my room and into a stuffy old lounge to sleep. Then last night I was back in my own room and too scared to go to sleep, I feared that Jake would come back. After all he had been here earlier this night, or day now I guess, what was going to stop him from coming back. There I sat all last night, frozen on the couch. When I was the light streaming through the windows I decided it was time to try to move. My muscles protested and my bones cracked and squeaked from being stuck in the same position for the whole of night.

I caught my reflection on a window on my way back to the dorm. No wonder Lissa was worried I looked like I had just been run over by a steam roller. I thought that my appearance reflected my mood well. Hallowed out eyes, and a malnourished look went well with my empty feelings.

I was in my dorm for the rest of the night, where else did I have to go? That's when I heard it, heavy footfalls outside my door, just like the night before. Only this time I knew he wasn't going to give up. This time I knew, something bad was coming my way. I heard a pounding on my door, and a slurred voice say…

"Open up the door Bells, you knew this was coming." Yes, I did, and I wasn't stupid enough to stay here and wait for it. I was running. I opened up the window in my bedroom, the same bedroom where this all started. I heard a door being broken into. I pulled the window open, it shrieked in protest, but I got it open. I slipped through the window and ran out into the courtyard. There was the great oak, I could hide behind that till all was clear.

I heard the front doors of Johnson Hall slam closed. I held my breath and forced my eyes to close. The crunch of gravel echoed in my ears, I cringed at the sound. It was like bones crunching together, it was harsh, brutal, and sharp. With every step I felt my eyes clench and unclench only to clench again. The voice of someone I used to know spoke up.

"I know you're here Bells, I'll find you." I felt the tears gather in my eyes, I don't stand a chance against him. I couldn't run he was faster. "Don't worry this'll be fun, it'll be like were kids again playing hide and seek. I just want to talk to you that's all." The tone of his voice told me other wise, my brain was screaming at me to run and my feet wanted me to go, but I couldn't force myself to move.

I could feel him getting closer, closer to me his prey. I heard the rough bark of the tree scrape against his hand as he dragged it along the trunk. Jake's disgusting sent filled the air with a mix of alcohol and cigarettes. I felt his breath hot against my neck, as he whispered into my ear "Found you." I wanted to cry I wanted to scream, I wanted to do something just to know that I was still alive. I felt more than heard him sit down next to me on the ground.

I could tell he was looking at me. "Are you going to say something?" he asked, like everything was fine. He never respected me, I just wish I could have figured that out earlier. "Come on talk to me Bells," There was a whine in his voice, like a child's. "Come on, please." I could tell he was getting tired of this game he was playing. "Say something anything." I felt him grab my shoulders, I winced in pain I could already feel the bruises forming. "It wasn't a big deal." He stated with a confident tone in his voice like that cleared everything up and made it all better.

I clenched my jaw and unclenched it to say but only three words. "Go away Jake." My voice was weak and I knew that he would not be convinced.

"I don't think you want me to leave." He was having a good time, the alcohol only fueled his fire. "In fact I don't think you ever want me to leave." His voice dropped to a husky tone and I knew what was coming next. I didn't have the will to fight back. I just wanted it to all stop, I just wanted to give up.

Jake stole a kiss off my lips, hard, urgent, and forceful. I felt him reach lower, and I closed my eyes and felt nothing.

I kept my mind turned off, I kept everything turned off, until Jake left. I remember how he left. Jake stood up with his back to me, "Just think about it Bells, we belong together don't just throw all of this away." He turned and walked away just like everyone else.

I had no one, on one left. What does that mean for me? Nothing, it meant nothing because no one cared enough for it to mean something. Is this what it feels like to be utterly alone, to have no one to turn to? I guess, so what's the point of being here at all. I'm just a waste of space.

I got up slowly, and looked around making sure that no one saw me. I got to my car, I don't quite know how I got here, I just know that I did. My mind was working on auto, going through the motions. If I let myself feel I would breakdown before I got anywhere. I jumped into my pick-up, I slammed the door shut and rust dust fell down and blew into the wind. I started the engine, it took me three tries before I finally got it to go.

I followed the signs up to sundown peak, and parked my car on the side of the dirt road. I got out of my car slowly, and wondered what it would be like. I saw the edge coming up, and thought to myself I would have never even thought about doing this two weeks ago. I reached the edge and I kicked a few pebbles over the edge and watched the tumble into the harsh and unforgiving ocean.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind sweep my hair in all different direction, I opened my eyes with a new determination. I looked out into the ocean and suddenly the unforgiving waves started to seem calmer and more welcoming, like they were as alone as I was.

I stared out into the endless sky, and saw the faces of my past and present surround me. There were my mom and dad, smiling warm and gentile, it made me feel warm inside, it felt like home. Then I saw my adoptive father or Jake's dad as I used to call him, but recently I began to call him by his first name, Billy. I saw Jake's face at first the calm familiar face of the boy I used to be in love with, then the harsh stone cold face of the man that I didn't know anymore. I saw the face of a person who I had known forever, and the one who had stabbed me in the back at the same time. I looked at their faces all one more time and I thought to myself. I won't be alone anymore after this. I kept that thought in my head as I began to take that first and last step forward.


	3. Accomplished Edward

**Dislaimer: I won nothing Meyer does.....so sad esp. now that she decided to stop writing. we will never know what edward thought in Twilight, now thats really depressing. Bu tlook on the bright side at least she out part of the story online. But I should stop rambling so that you can read. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Accomplished – _Edward_**

I sat through the conference with my History teacher, I was failing. Again. How was I going to break this one to my parents? They always expected the best out of us, their children. I was the black sheep, the one that couldn't ever successfully accomplish something. I grew up in an averaged sized family with huge expectations; after all I was a Cullen. Edward Cullen to be exact, and unwilling nicknamed Eddie. I had one sister and one brother.

My sister was my protector, Alice; her name in itself meant "Golden." How am I supposed to live up to someone whose mane means 'golden?' As if that's not enough I also have an older brother to accompany that perfect older sister.

His name is Emmett, Em for short; Emmett's name means favorite son. So what does that leave me with, a neutral name that can be a boy's or a girl's. But wait theirs more, my name means 'Supplemented.' What the heck does that mean? My sister gets golden, my brother gets favorite, and what do I get stuck with? Oh yeah that's right I'm the one who supplements oh whoopdiedoo!

"Edward, I know you can do it if you just apply yourself. I have seen you when you try. I saw your grades from your old school; I also read your paper. What happened to the guy that wrote that paper, the guy who wanted more than anything else to succeed?" I stared at him with a blank expression on my face. I had heard the conversation a thousand times before.

"I don't know," I said quietly "I just…I don't know." I heard his loud sigh, he glanced out the window. I could tell that this was coming to an end, and I wasn't talking about the conversation. He was about to tell me that I flunked out of his class.

"Listen Edward, I know this maybe hard to hear but I am going to have you drop my class. You just don't seem to like it anymore. I have tried to get through to you and it just doesn't seem to work anymore. I would have called your parents, but I think you're grown up enough to tell them yourself." Bingo, I had heard this before, and because of that I was able to stand up with no expression on my face and leave the room, giving him no answer.

Alice would have spit in his face and say that she didn't need him and that she could do just fine on her own. Emmett would have worked harder in the first place, he wouldn't have allowed himself to fall as far as I have.

I think of Emmett and Alice a lot, more than I should I think. I compare myself to them when theirs really nothing to compare to, I fall short in every category. Even in love I have been luckless, but not my brother and sister no way they had a strict timetable for their lives.

Alice found Jasper in high school and they hit it off immediately. I think it was because they both had really weird names. Also Jasper was not Alice's type at all. Well at least not socially, I love my sister to death and I am not trying to say she is vain, but her social status means a lot to her. I'll just say this about Jasper; he is the most geeky, shy, awkward hot guy you have ever meant. I don't mean that in a bad way, but even a guy can admit why girls would be attracted to him.

Alice and Jasper dated anyway, they ignored the stared that they caught and the whispers that were murmured about them, and just focused on each other.

It was late June last year when Jasper proposed, Alice screeched yes, and then slapped him across the face. Jasper was really surprised when that happened, but even more surprised when she promptly kissed him after. When asked about this all Alice said was

"_Well, I was tired of waiting for you to propose so for making me wait so long I slapped you. I kissed you after out of pure happiness, because even if you made ma wait a hundred more years, I would still say yes."_ Jasper apologized for making her wait so long but was a bit miffed by her actions. He said that all that matters is that she said yes. They are engaged and due to be married in six months.

Emmett on the other hand meant Rosalie at a very bad time in his life. Emmett had just started his own investment company and they were suffering from losses because of the stock market, he thought that someone was going to buy him out.

After a really bad day at work he was throwing back a shot of vodka when he spotted Rosalie. Rosalie had deeply tanned skin and long course blonde hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Rosalie has a sad look on her face and my brother doesn't like to be alone when he drinks, so he went up to join her.

At first she thought that he was trying to hit on her and she just ignored him that is until he started crying. This is the part in the story where he loses me, Emmett would never cry in front of a woman he was trying to impress. Emmett said that Rosalie pretty much freaked not knowing what to do with him when he was crying. Rosalie apologized profusely saying that she had no idea that it was so bad. They had a long talk and by the end of the night he had her number and a date for the next Friday.

They had been married for three months now. I struggled with the idea of being alone forever, but all of the girls I meant didn't really get me. They weren't girls that I could share my world with. I needed someone to accept me for my many flaws, and not care. I doubted that there was a girl like that anywhere.

I got out to my car, an Audi R8, only the best for a Cullen. I drove back to my loft on the upper part of town. I used to share this with Emmett and Alice when we were all in collage together, then they got lives. The loft was airy and looked like no one liver here, and no one did. Everything was sleek and streamline, beautiful something out of _'Better Homes and Gardens.'_ I hated it. Every little bit of it; it didn't reflect me in the least.

I looked out at the night sky; it was the one thing I could count on to always be there. They sky was pitch black and reflected no stars because of all the city smog. No points of light to guide my way what so ever.

I was lost, I could admit it. I didn't like being so alone though. I needed a break from my family, and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell my parents that I had flunked out again. They would find out though, I could have to use the credit card I got from them to pay for the new classes.

Family is a word I have never truly known, I mean by definition it is _'__parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not.' _That was pretty much the way that I saw family. Just like the definition cold, and unwelcoming. I heard my new red iPhone ringing I looked at the collar ID and almost decided to let it go to voicemail. It was my mom, I decided to answer it, and if I didn't there would be hell to pay later.

"_Edward, good I'm glad I caught you, we have some great news." _I paused wonder what I could be, it was probably something that would seal that last nail in my coffin. _"Well first your father and I would like to congratulate you on making it that far through the school year without changing your major or flunking out again." _I felt something stab me on the inside; I had let them down once again. _"Not only that but Rosalie is pregnant!" _this was just fan-_tastetic_! Another thing that my brother has that I don't have.

I could hear my mother rambling on the other end saying something about, baby cribs and pastel color walls. "Mom," I spoke clearly to show her that I needed her to listen to me. "I have to go I have a movie to go see. They are going to show Rocky Horror Picture Show on campus tonight." I could tell that she understood and we promptly said our goodbye's and quickly hung up.

I sunk on the white leather couch and heard it squeak against my skin. I pushed the palms of my hands into my eyes and tried to rub out that something that had gotten past my carefully built walls. I stood up slowly savoring this moment; there was finally something that I could accomplish.

I grabbed the key to my car off the granite counter top; the jingle of the keys was the only sound in this deathly quite house. The thick metal door to the loft slid open with a kind of certainty that would scare most people, but not me.

The elevator slid open with an air of the past and no hint of future. I stepped inside and let that halogens warm my ice cold skin. I knew I was going down for what I was about to do, the elevator door slid open with a soft ding. I walked out into the empty and dark lobby. It was early morning, the perfect time to do this.

I got into my car, the R8 started with a deadly purr. I followed the twisty path up to Sundown Peak. I came up here to think and be alone when I was younger, it will end where it all started.

I wondered if I would scream, and if anyone would care enough to find out what happened? Would my family even miss me if I was gone? The area was heavily forested; I doubted anyone would find me for awhile. I parked my car in between a cluster of great oaks, that way no one would be able to find my car for a long time, maybe they would think that I ran away.

I walked to the edge of the forest, and saw another car parked along the outer edge of the forest. It was an old pickup probably thirty years old by the looks of it. My gaze drifted until it caught on something in the distance by the cliffs. The same very cliff where I was going to make my attempt at flight.

There was a girl standing at the edge her red hair blowing gracefully in the wind. Some of the pieces of straight red hair fell onto her face, I saw her take a deep breath and re-open her eyes.

I wondered what a girl like her was doing out here this late at night and standing that close to the edge of the cliff. Surly she wasn't about to do the same thing that I was going to do. I thought that until I was her push some rocks over the edge with her toe.

I couldn't let her do this, it was wrong. Someone like her had a future somewhere, why waste that potential. I stood there frozen, until I saw one of her feet begin to move forward. I ran. I ran for her, and her life, and in some ways I ran for me. May be to prove something to myself, maybe it was just because I couldn't let someone like her die in this way.

I know that something changed; I wouldn't admitted it if you asked me then. When I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, I knew that my world was about to change. I didn't know if it was for the better or for the worst, I just knew I had to do something.

**A/N: Heyy thanks to all for reading my story it really means alot to me. It also help me to write faster if you review. I actually put out this story after one of the reviwers told me to put out another chapter so this is for you guys! Happy Thanksgivng, this is my dessert to you! Remember to review it really does help!**


End file.
